


Misunderstanding

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Between Episodes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: As the Doctor introduces herself and her companions, their hosts begin to panic.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

Screaming had broken out in the dining hall they were in. A bunch of thin, light green coloured aliens were running around, yelling words at one another the four of them couldn't understand, obviously panicking. The Doctor and her three companions looked at each other in total confusion, trying to understand what had happened. They had just fought a creature that was killing the inhabitants of the planet, and as a thank you they all had been invited to dinner. But as the Doctor had introduced them, suddenly the aliens had started shouting and running.  
“I'm sorry,” the Doctor said loudly, trying to get the attention of one of the wide eyed green creatures, “What's going on? Have we missed something?” But the alien didn't even listen to her until she was finished talking. It cast a glance at the companions and took of running. Confused the Doctor tried to speak to other aliens with a similar effect. The one word that was audible in the noise of hundreds of scared creatures seemed to be “Yaz”, over and over again.  
Through a door on the left came the officer running that had brought them here initially. He was followed by four heavily armed soldiers who pointed their guns at them. “Whoa!” called Ryan, immediately raising his hands above his heads. Yaz and Graham followed his example and the Doctor tried to de-escalate the situation: “There must have been a misunderstanding, we don't know what is going on!”  
“You have to come with me, now,” the officer insisted and pointed at the doors he had just come through. Not resisting and glad to get away from the noise they followed the officer, behind them four aliens with strange looking guns. They were escorted to a room with some furniture resembling sofas and some plants.  
“Which one of you is Yaz?” the officer wanted to know, a stern expression on his face. Uncertain Yaz raised her hand while the other three looked at her with concern.  
“You'll have to come with me,” stated the officer, but the Doctor was quick to respond: “No, we want to stay together!”  
Not remotely interested in the Doctors statement the four guards pointed their guns at Yaz and the woman walked the way they wanted her to. “See you later!” She called, looking back at the others, but her voice was so high it sounded like a question.  
The door fell shut and Ryan, Graham and the Doctor were alone. The first thing the time lady did was grabbing her sonic screwdriver and rushing to the door, only to realize there was neither a doorknob nor a lock. “You have to be kidding me,” she sighed, trying to open the door either way. Her sonic screwdriver didn't have any effect. After a short inspection of the room, they had to admit they were stuck.

Yaz on the other hand got led to the office they had been in before and the officer gestured her to take a seat. She sat down and wiped her sweaty hands on her trousers and swallowed, trying not to let her fear show. The green creature sat down across the table, the armed men staying behind her. She had to resist the urge to turn around and look where their weapons were pointing.  
“We want to trade,” the officer stated, looking at her with a serious expression. His gaze was strong and he didn't break eye contact, so Yaz pretended to be interested in the wallpaper.  
“Okay?” she responded as he didn't continue.  
“What do you want from us?” asked the man and there was a hint of panic and desperation in his voice.  
“What? Why?” Yaz pulled her eyebrows together in confusion, not understanding what was going on.  
“Please just tell us. There must be something we can give you, anything. Just spare us and move on!” the officer was pleading now and Yaz was irritated by the change of the situation from threatening to begging. She moved forward to the edge of her seat: “I'm sorry, this must be a misunderstanding.”  
“No, no, no”, the officer was shaking his tall head, “Don't pretend. You already told us your name, we know now. And I will do everything to protect my city.”  
“What's wrong with my name?” interrupted Yaz, trying to follow the thoughts of the man in front of her.  
“Your name,” the officer repeated, looking at her in disbelieve, “You're death.”  
“I'm not!” Yaz called out, not knowing how to react to his statement. The alien took a piece of paper and scribbled the three letters “Y”, “A” and “Z”, and within seconds Yaz could watch the Tardis translating it for her. Her name changed into the word “death”. Yaz swallowed and her thoughts followed up on what hat caused the panic in the dining hall. After a short silence she found her voice: “I'm not death.” Was all she was able to mutter.  
Tears worked their way into the officers eyes: “Please, just tell us what we can do!”  
“I'm not death,” Yaz repeated, “My name doesn't mean death. Normally, I mean,” but her words didn't calm the officer.  
“You're the reaper,” he states, “And you can stop pretending.”  
“Listen to me!” Yaz called out and the man finally looked at her, “I'm not the reaper! I'm just a woman from another planet and I'm happy to leave right now. Bring me and my friends back to our ship and we'll be on our way!”  
Suspicious the officer glanced at Yaz, but at least he didn't contradict her immediately.  
“We'll harm nobody, I promise. We'll just leave.”

He didn't trust Yaz, it was visible in the glances he cast her. They were escorted back to the Tardis by the four men, but this time they didn't point their guns at them. Once they were back with their ship the officer had one last request: “Please, don't come back.”  
“Oh, promised!” Yaz told him and they entered the Tardis, on their way back to earth where her name would stand for nothing more and nothing less than a sweet white flower.


End file.
